


I keep falling for men that don’t fall for me

by Isabelle53



Series: Life as a recurrence [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Or I love dogs, I’ve always loved dogs





	I keep falling for men that don’t fall for me

Jupiter is 13 when she falls in love for the first time. A boy in math class. He is funny with green eyes and a crooked smile. He does not fall for her, she is too good at math, he does not like smart girls. It’s her first broken heart.

When she is almost 15, she falls hard for the guys working at the ice cream shop. He is 17, tall and well muscled. But he sees her more as a kid then a potential date. When she awkwardly confesses to her feelings, he starts to laugh and she runs back home with tears in her eyes. It is her second broken heart.

During the summer of her 16th birthday, she falls for her neighbor two doors down. He speaks Russian and he has blond hair and they grew up together. When she tells him she likes him, he says he thinks of her as a sister. She listens to sappy movies for the whole summer to heal her broken heart.

After that Vladie starts to set her up with his friends… It never goes well. There are a few she finds cute and gives her a spark or two, but nothing real.  
She finishes high school and start to works full time with her mother and aunt, cleaning other people’s houses. That deters the next two guys she falls for. A stern and strong guy and a soldier with an arm tattoo.

She just about swore love and men off when she is rescued at the clinic by Caine Wise. When he turns her way in the tower, she notices his tattoo. When he easily picks her up in his arms to go up to the invisible ship, she likes how strong he is. After he saved her from death in Chicago and they are driving fast in a stolen car, she notices his blond hair and green eyes.

They stop so she can properly bandage his wound and she notice his well define muscles.

When he pulls away from her at Stingers after having been so nice and saving her, she does not understand and it hurts her inside. “You had wings?” She says amazed. Then Stingers talks about what got Caine court martialed…

Next thing she knows is waking up at Kalique’s and finding out who she is to these people and she somehow understands better Caine’s attitude, to him she is that 91 millennia old Queen come back to life, not the house cleaning maid.

Caine gets to her at Kalique’s alcazaar and she stops security from harming him. It’s the first time she uses her power, and she choose to do good with it. He gets her unto an Aegis ship and he brings her pills for the portal. IT’s the first time they have been alone since their car ride.

She asks about what Stinger said, that he killed an Entitled. And he tells her he does not remember, that it just happened and that he was told is because of his defective engineering.

– Could explain a lot of things about me. Like the fact I have an uncanny ability to fall for men that don’t fall for me. It’s like my internal compass point at Mr. Wrong. Maybe it’s my genes, maybe I have defective engineering too. And if that’s the case is there anyway to fix it?

The look in his eyes is exactly what she always thought it would be, when a guy falls for her for an awkward second, then it switches, he steps back and says.

– You are royalty now, I’m a splice, you don’t understand what that means, but I have more in common with the dog then I have with you.

The words are out of her mouth before she can stops them.

– I love dogs, I’ve always loved dogs.

He does an awkward face and leaves the room and once the door is closed she repeats “I love dogs” and lets out a mortified sigh.

 

The next time they are alone together, things do not go any better. When she asks him to repeat “Your Majesty”, he smiles and ducks his head. It makes her heart flutter and she tries again.

– Does any part of you want to bite me?  
– No, he says. Well maybe, he adds, with a different tone.  
– Go ahead, she says with a smile.

It hurts when he pulls away, again, but she does not have time to think about it until after her aborted wedding to Titus. Caine saved her again, but she is so wrung up that she tells him she does not want to talk.

Of course, after that she has to leave him to go and save her family and once again, he saves her. He catches her as she falls and somehow it feels more intimate then in Chicago, there is desperation and relief in the way he holds on to her. He put her down and gives her his gun. He’s never been this open with her.

– Wait, she says as she puts his gun on the floor.

He stops and she kisses him twice.

– In case I don’t get the chance again. She says.

And he kisses her back.

 

 _My compass was never broken, it’s always been pointing at him_ , she thinks when he unfolds his wings on top of the Willis tower.


End file.
